My Mad Hatter
by SoShinesAGoodDeedInAWearyWorld
Summary: Alice has got magic, and it's time she learnt to use it independently and for good. Who will she meet on the way? And who seems to have a particular interest in her? Jefferson/oc


**My Mad Hatter**

**A/N **

**Hello  
Alice is slighty OC but expect many Alice in Wonderland references. It's starting off short but the chapters will get longer once I get in my stride. No Jefferson today but don't worry he won't be very long.**

**Credits go to bmwchickk for betaing.**

Flicking my hair carelessly over my shoulder, I giggled like a small child. A new spring was in my step, the spring brought with it hope of new life and rejuvenation. The blue fairy laughed heartily, amused at my sudden bursts of energy, leading to me skipping and twirling in the barely familiar sunlight, streaming through the leaves. The ground was moist with the remnants of spring showers and the buds had just begun to bloom. The trees towered over us both, grand and regal, looking down at our small lives with disinterest. I tripped on a mischievous root and burst into a fresh wave of giggles.

"Really Alice, you act as if you were a six year old girl all over again!" she smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm glad, one must never lose the child within themselves Blue, you must know that" I mockingly lectured wiping my mud covered hands on my white apron.

"Indeed" she chuckled "It shall be a sad day when Alice Lidell grows up", I looked at her incredulously.

"When?" I forced the word out like coughing up something stuck in my throat "If, at most. I will most likely never grow up, not fully. I would rather die" I stuck my nose in the air indignantly, dramatically turned and continued along the trail of the forest before collapsing in a fit of unpredictable giggles.

"Oh Alice..." she laughs breathlessly "The world would be a so much darker place without you".

We carried on through the forest, smiling contently. Now and then a small skip of childish joy would work its way into my step.

After a while, however, such occurrences became less as curiosity itched at my brain and my hands clenched into an irritable fist. My sunny disposition began to fade with the sun as the day grew to a close.

"Where are you taking me Blue?" I sighed tiredly "My feet hurt. Can we not simply magic ourselves there?"

"My dear Alice" she smile caringly "Our time together is almost up, your 18th birthday fast approaches and you can no longer live with the fairies. I am going to cherish every moment left with you in my company". Coming over she laid a minute hand upon my cheek and stoked lightly, it felt like the tip of feather brushing against my skin.

"I will be able to see you still, right?" I looked hopefully at her tiny features.

"My girl, you have been a fine student of mine- I will be certainly checking up on you from time to time. But I am afraid that I must return to my duties as a fairy of this forest and will not be able to look after you like I have up to now. You must learn to look after yourself". I kept silent after that proclamation. I knew what was coming, she's taking me to my new home.

Coming to a road we are met by a carriage, driven by a hooded figure. "Here we are!" she falsely cheered, trying to make the situation not so somber "My friend here shall take you to where you need to go, someone will be there to meet you. I will visit you soon" she smiles sadly. I looked over our new surroundings, the road was dull and dead. A stark contrast to the vibrancy of the forest not two feet away.

"You'd better" I laughed half heartedly, which died quickly in my throat "Things won't ever be the same, will they?" I asked naïvely. She simply shook her head slowly.

"Tis an end, my dear" she said "You have been blessed with a powerful gift, it is now time for you to go out, into this land and do good. Make me proud" and with those final words she flies off into the darkening wood.

I watched her until I could no longer see her reassuring blue light. A breeze floated through the air and chilled my very soul.

Stretching my hand out towards the leaves of the nearby tree I allowed the tingling numbness to reach my fingertips and before my eyes the leaves floated away from the branches and stitched themselves into a soft black cloak. Picking it from the air I wrapped it around my shivering body and clambered clumsily into the carriage, slamming the door behind me.

The carriage was simple and magic made. The driver was most likely a creation of fairy dust whose life will end the second it has fulfilled its purpose. I almost felt sad, but truthfully he most likely wasn't ever truly alive. Never had an independent thought. Life cannot be created with magic, not without a price.

My mind wandered to my teacher, my friend's final words to me. _Make me proud_. I'm not the type to be serious, to be inspiring. I'm stubborn, self-righteous and partially insane. I can't lead armies or inspire villagers to lead a revolution, I'm not made for greatness but I promised one thing. To myself and Blue. I will always be good.

Staring out as the last few rays of sunlight caressed the day, I closed my eyes and allowed the noise of the horses hooves clattering against the road to fall into the background as sleep overcame me.


End file.
